


Sleep

by LadyEkaterina



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Established couple, Fluff, Happy Gallavich, Love, M/M, Sweet, married, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Mickey can’t sleep when Ian’s not there
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 12
Kudos: 195





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> From Blinding Lights by The Weekend
> 
> I said, ooh, I'm blinded by the lights  
> No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch  
> I said, ooh, I'm drowning in the night  
> Oh, when I'm like this, you're the one I trust

It was late. Very late. Mickey had waited for Ian to come home from work until midnight. At that point he’d been up for precisely 17 1/2 hours and he was exhausted. Mickey dragged himself up the stairs, into the bathroom to wash and brush his teeth and then to bed. Alone.  
Still, he thought, he could at least starfish in their bed and enjoy the space.

Mickey lay in a bed that seemed to be huge, empty and cold without his resident ginger heated big spoon. He tried lying on his back. He turned over first to one side then the other. He shuffled over so that his head was on Ian’s pillow and the man’s scent of grapefruit body wash and berries fucking shampoo could at least attempt to fool his senses.   
Didn’t work.   
Mickey huffed as he turned over again.  
When did this happen, he thought. When did he become such a sap for Gallagher? When did that rat bastard worm his way into Mickey’s heart and take such a hold on it?  
Mickey huffed again and turned over to check his phone. He grabbed it and rolled onto his back. 1:45 am. Christ. Well at least he was off for the weekend. Ian was too he remembered. Which made him simultaneously happy, horny and sad the bastard wasn’t home yet.  
He turned on his side, put the phone back and screwed his eyes shut tight. He lay there not sleeping and making bets with himself as to how long he could wait before looking at the phone again.

In the silence, Mickey heard the door creak open. He didn’t even need to look. It was Ian. He knew it. He didn’t know if it was Ian’s scent, a change in the air or some extra sensory mumbo jumbo. It didn’t matter. All he knew was that whenever his red head was close, he knew it. And he knew it now.

He could tell Ian was trying to be quiet. He thought about staying still but he couldn’t help himself.  
“It’s OK Gallagher. I’m not asleep.“  
“Mickey?” Ian’s voice was slightly concerned but warm and tired.  
Ian dropped the towel he was wearing and crawled into bed beside his husband. Mickey felt so warm under his touch and all Ian wanted to do was get as close to him as he could. It had been a long hard day. He’d come home covered in vomit, blood and lord knows what else. A hot shower had helped. But the warmth and scent of his man was the ultimate relaxer.

Mickey felt strong arms wrap around him. He smiled as even now, this tired, he could feel his dick respond to Ian just being close to him. It seemed the feeling was reciprocated as he felt Ian’s erection nudge into his buttocks. Ian buried his nose into his husband inhaling his scent, spicy sweet like an autumnal evening. Mickey heard Ian groan into his neck. He knew why. He could feel the want and he could understand the exhaustion.  
Mickey raised his hand and stroked Ian’s soft hair.   
“Hey Gallagher. Why don’t we put this on ice til the morning eh?”  
Ian kissed Mickey’s neck from his ear down to the crook of his shoulder.  
“You are so sexy! I want you so much. But I’m so_” Mickey heard Ian yawn. “tired.” He finished. Mickey smiled.  
“Exactly.”  
Ian slipped out of bed to put on a pair of boxers. He shivered in the cold air and quickly snuggled back under the covers. Ian wrapped himself around Mickey who settled himself easily in his husband’s embrace. Mickey reached out and pulled Ian’s arm tight around him, holding Ian’s hand close to his heart. Within minutes the pair were fast asleep.


End file.
